


𝐒𝐚𝐯𝐢𝐨𝐫 || 𝐋.𝐀𝐜𝐤𝐞𝐫𝐦𝐚𝐧

by jiraiyaswhore



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Blood Kink, Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Horror, Knifeplay, Lemon, Murder, Police Officer Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Praise Kink, Scent Kink, Smut, Spit Kink, Stalking, Thriller, Yandere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:28:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29813949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiraiyaswhore/pseuds/jiraiyaswhore
Summary: 𝗟𝗲𝘃𝗶 𝗔𝗰𝗸𝗲𝗿𝗺𝗮𝗻 𝘄𝗼𝗿𝗸𝗲𝗱 𝗶𝗻 𝘁𝗵𝗲 𝗽𝗼𝗹𝗶𝗰𝗲 𝗳𝗼𝗿𝗰𝗲 𝗳𝗼𝗿 𝗺𝗼𝘀𝘁 𝗼𝗳 𝗵𝗶𝘀 𝘄𝗼𝗿𝗸 𝗰𝗮𝗿𝗲𝗲𝗿. 𝗛𝗲 𝗳𝗶𝗻𝗮𝗹𝗹𝘆 𝗳𝗼𝘂𝗻𝗱 𝘁𝗵𝗲 𝗽𝗲𝗿𝗳𝗲𝗰𝘁 𝗷𝗼𝗯, 𝗶𝗻 𝗮 𝗽𝗲𝗮𝗰𝗲𝗳𝘂𝗹 𝗻𝗲𝗶𝗴𝗵𝗯𝗼𝗿𝗵𝗼𝗼𝗱. 𝗨𝗻𝘁𝗶𝗹 𝗼𝗻𝗲 𝗻𝗶𝗴𝗵𝘁 𝘄𝗵𝗲𝗿𝗲 𝗵𝗲 𝘀𝗮𝘃𝗲𝗱 𝗮 𝗴𝗶𝗿𝗹 𝗳𝗿𝗼𝗺 𝗼𝗻𝗲 𝗼𝗳 𝘁𝗵𝗲 𝘄𝗼𝗿𝘀𝘁 𝗻𝗶𝗴𝗵𝘁𝘀 𝗼𝗳 𝗵𝗲𝗿 𝗹𝗶𝗳𝗲.𝗛𝗲 𝘄𝗮𝘀 𝗵𝗲𝗿 𝘀𝗮𝘃𝗶𝗼𝗿, 𝘀𝗵𝗲 𝗳𝗲𝗹𝗹 𝗶𝗻 𝗹𝗼𝘃𝗲 𝘁𝗵𝗲 𝘀𝗲𝗰𝗼𝗻𝗱 𝗵𝗶𝘀 𝗮𝗿𝗺 𝘄𝗿𝗮𝗽𝗽𝗲𝗱 𝗮𝗿𝗼𝘂𝗻𝗱 𝗵𝗲𝗿 𝘄𝗮𝗶𝘀𝘁. 𝗦𝗵𝗲 𝘄𝗮𝗻𝘁𝗲𝗱 𝗵𝗶𝗺 𝗮𝗻𝗱 𝗻𝗼 𝗼𝗻𝗲 𝗲𝗹𝘀𝗲. 𝗦𝗵𝗲 𝘄𝗮𝘀 𝗱𝗲𝘁𝗲𝗿𝗺𝗶𝗻𝗲𝗱 𝘁𝗼 𝗺𝗮𝗸𝗲 𝗵𝗶𝗺 𝗵𝗲𝗿𝘀.𝘪𝘯 𝘸𝘩𝘪𝘤𝘩 𝘓𝘦𝘷𝘪 𝘴𝘢𝘷𝘦𝘴 𝘢 𝘨𝘪𝘳𝘭𝘰𝘯𝘭𝘺 𝘵𝘰 𝘩𝘢𝘷𝘦 𝘢 𝘴𝘵𝘢𝘭𝘬𝘦𝘳 𝘧𝘢𝘭𝘭 𝘪𝘯 𝘭𝘰𝘷𝘦 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘩𝘪𝘮
Relationships: Levi Ackerman & Reader, Levi Ackerman/Reader
Kudos: 7





	1. 𝙸𝚗𝚝𝚛𝚘𝚍𝚞𝚌𝚝𝚒𝚘𝚗

•─────────•°•❀•°•─────────•

"𝐰𝐡𝐲 𝐰𝐨𝐧𝐭 𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐥𝐞𝐭 𝐦𝐞 𝐥𝐨𝐯𝐞 𝐲𝐨𝐮?"

•─────────•°•❀•°•─────────•

𝗪𝗮𝗿𝗻𝗶𝗻𝗴𝘀: 𝗦𝗺𝘂𝘁, 𝘆𝗮𝗻𝗱𝗲𝗿𝗲, 𝘀𝘁𝗮𝗹𝗸𝗶𝗻𝗴, 𝘃𝗶𝗼𝗹𝗲𝗻𝗰𝗲, 𝗮𝗯𝘂𝘀𝗲, 𝗸𝗶𝗱𝗻𝗮𝗽𝗽𝗶𝗻𝗴, 𝗲𝘅𝘁𝗿𝗲𝗺𝗲 𝗺𝗮𝘁𝘂𝗿𝗲 𝘁𝗵𝗲𝗺𝗲𝘀

𝗗𝗶𝘀𝗰𝗹𝗮𝗶𝗺𝗲𝗿: 𝗧𝗵𝗶𝘀 𝗶𝘀 𝗮 𝘆𝗮𝗻𝗱𝗲𝗿𝗲 𝗮𝘂  
𝗡𝗼𝘁𝗵𝗶𝗻𝗴 𝘁𝗼 𝗱𝗼 𝘄𝗶𝘁𝗵 𝘁𝗵𝗲 𝗔𝘁𝘁𝗮𝗰𝗸 𝗼𝗻 𝗧𝗶𝘁𝗮𝗻 𝗽𝗹𝗼𝘁  
𝗔𝗹𝗹 𝗿𝗶𝗴𝗵𝘁𝘀 𝗴𝗼 𝘁𝗼 𝘁𝗵𝗲 𝗼𝗿𝗶𝗴𝗶𝗻𝗮𝗹 𝗼𝘄𝗻𝗲𝗿 𝗼𝗳 𝘁𝗵𝗲 𝗔𝗢𝗧 𝗰𝗵𝗮𝗿𝗮𝗰𝘁𝗲𝗿𝘀 𝗺𝗲𝗻𝘁𝗶𝗼𝗻𝗲𝗱 𝗶𝗻 𝘁𝗵𝗶𝘀 𝘀𝘁𝗼𝗿𝘆  
𝗜 𝗼𝘄𝗻 𝗻𝗼𝘁𝗵𝗶𝗻𝗴 𝗯𝘂𝘁 𝘁𝗵𝗲 𝗽𝗹𝗼𝘁 𝗮𝗻𝗱 𝗢𝗖

•─────────•°•❀•°•─────────•

𝐈 𝐰𝐢𝐥𝐥 𝐛𝐞 𝐚𝐝𝐝𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐭𝐫𝐢𝐠𝐠𝐞𝐫 𝐰𝐚𝐫𝐧𝐢𝐧𝐠𝐬 𝐚𝐭 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐬𝐭𝐚𝐫𝐭 𝐨𝐟 𝐞𝐯𝐞𝐫𝐲 𝐜𝐡𝐚𝐩𝐭𝐞𝐫 𝐢𝐟 𝐧𝐞𝐞𝐝𝐞𝐝 𝐛𝐮𝐭 𝐩𝐥𝐞𝐚𝐬𝐞 𝐢𝐟 𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐝𝐨 𝐧𝐨𝐭 𝐟𝐞𝐞𝐥 𝐜𝐨𝐦𝐟𝐨𝐫𝐭𝐚𝐛𝐥𝐞 𝐝𝐨 𝐧𝐨𝐭 𝐫𝐞𝐚𝐝 𝐚𝐬 𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐫𝐞 𝐰𝐢𝐥𝐥 𝐛𝐞 𝐚 𝐥𝐨𝐭 𝐨𝐟 𝐠𝐫𝐚𝐩𝐡𝐢𝐜 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐭𝐫𝐢𝐠𝐠𝐞𝐫𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐜𝐨𝐧𝐭𝐞𝐧𝐭.  
𝐓𝐡𝐚𝐧𝐤 𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐟𝐨𝐫 𝐰𝐚𝐧𝐭𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐭𝐨 𝐫𝐞𝐚𝐝 𝐦𝐲 𝐟𝐢𝐜. 𝐈 𝐡𝐨𝐩𝐞 𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐞𝐧𝐣𝐨𝐲!


	2. Ｃｈａｐｔｅｒ Ｏｎｅ

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 𝘚𝘰𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘪𝘯𝘴𝘱𝘪𝘳𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘤𝘩𝘢𝘱𝘵𝘦𝘳: 𝘋𝘦𝘓𝘰𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘯 - 𝘓𝘰𝘨𝘪𝘤
> 
> 𝘈𝘮 𝘐 𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘺 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘰 𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳𝘺𝘰𝘯𝘦 𝘮𝘢𝘬𝘦𝘴 𝘮𝘦 𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘵𝘰 𝘣𝘦?
> 
> •─────────•°•❀•°•─────────•

Levi ran as fast as his legs could take him, running down the busy street of Roseville he was determined to grab the purse snatcher. His thighs were burning at this point, his chest was tightening with every step he took but he has never let a criminal go before; and he refused to let this guy go today.

Officer Levi Ackerman, the name was well known in the town of Roseville. Ever since he enlisted in the Police department 10 years ago crime rates had dropped at a remarkable rate. It wasn't long until everyone knew of the great Levi, the criminal stopper. He took his job very seriously and with that more people were motivated to follow along in his foot steps to continue the peace in their childhood town.

"Watch me catch him first Yaeger!" Jean yelled as he frantically caught up to Levi, his longer legs giving him an advantage. His arms were swinging back and fourth and his breathing was erratic, Levi was concerned for the younger officer. Was he going to pass out at any given moment just to one up his comrade Eren Yaeger?

"Shut the fuck up horse face and focus on your breathing, your face is as red as that stop sign." Eren responded effortlessly, his running so smooth that he looks as if he were lightly jogging next to Jean Kirstein. Both boys stared at each other for a brief moment before sprinting even faster towards the perp, the competitive glare motivating them both to run faster than their body could handle. Many people did sign up for the Roseville police force in hopes of protecting their homes and families; but unfortunately there were the small minority of people that thought this was an easy way to get themselves laid.

The three officers leaped over a bunch of boxes that had been thrown all over the pavement as an obstical to throw them off of the criminals tail. At this point Levi felt he might collapse at any moment, he wished he had the leg length as those two. With a final sigh he pushed himself harder than he ever has before, he never let his height be a disadvantage and he sure as hell wasn't going to let that happen now. 

"Oi, stop this shit and focus on the task at hand." Levi slaps the back of their heads as he sprints past the two, both males rubbing the back of their heads as they watch Levi sprinting down the street. He had reached speeds he never thought he could reach again at his old age. He wasn't really old but working in the police force for as long as he did, it took some years out of you. Jumping over boxes, dodging civilians, each step he took brought him closer to the criminal that will soon be under his knee and put into a jail cell.

Feeling a false sense of relief wash over, the criminal slowed his pace down in hopes that he could catch his breath. Leaning over, his hands on his knees he looked over his shoulder to see Levi Ackerman gaining on him at an alarming rate. With a sharp gasp the robber started sprinting again down the street knocking over clueless civilians that accidentally walked in his path.

Levi was impressed with himself, he had gotten a lot closer to the culprit and he knew at this point he was going to add another arrest under his belt. Both men were slowly running out of energy though, now it was just the waiting game to see which one would give up on the chasing game; and that wasn't going to be Levi. The robber turned to look over his shoulder once more and out of fear he threw the purse behind him towards the Ackerman in hopes that the officer would leave him alone. Levi put the bag around his shoulder and continued his pursuit. 

Each step Levi took had a wave of pain shoot up his leg but he pushed all that aside. Extending his arm he managed to grab the purse snatcher bringing him to the ground. Both men fell with a loud thud, causing civilians to gather around them watching the Ackerman arrest and detain the runner. Levi had recited the rights so many times throughout his career that it came out naturally at this point. 

With one swift motion Levi had the culprits arms behind his back and cuffed him. People always assumed due to the large size difference between themselves and Levi Ackerman that they would be able to escape with ease, but when you were tackled by the man himself you realized that it was a lot more difficult than you originally thought. He was beyond the definition of strong, inhumane could be a word that would best describe officer Ackerman.

Eren and Jean stopped behind Levi, both out of breath as they moved the civilians on to continue with what they were doing. Jean fell to the floor landing next to the perp, his arms and legs spread across the pavement, his chest lifting up and down at a fast rate as he tried to compose himself. "You- you promised me that I would get the next arrest." Jean puffed out.

Levi rolled his eyes are the younger officer. "I said you could possibly get the next arrest. Work harder Jean and you might finally get your first criminal." With one pull Levi had the taller criminal on his feet next to him. Eren smirked at Jean, watching his comrade struggling to get to his feet.

"Let's go take this guy in."

•─────────•°•❀•°•─────────•

Levi sat at his desk as he stared at his computer screen. When he first started his job as a police officer each arrest felt rewarding in a way. At this point each person that he brought in he felt his love and passion for the job slowly diminish. The thought of protecting and serving was what got him out of bed every morning, but lately Levi had been thinking a lot.

Was he really protecting and serving?

Yes there were the large groups of people he did help and knowing that he was able to help so many people makes him feel great, but what about the ones he couldn't help? Are there people out there that he failed in protecting? Was he doing his job right? Were there people out there that were going through the pain he went through all those years ago?

Was he the hero that everyone labelled him as?

A hand on his shoulder caused the Ackerman to jump slightly in his office chair.

Erwin Smith, police chief. The large man, with a chiseled jaw line that was sure to cut your finger if you were to just hover your skin over it. The intimidating aura that radiated off of him caused most if not all of the new recruits so shake every time they felt his presence. 

Not to Levi though. Erwin was not only his boss but the reason for him joining the force in the first place. If it weren't for Erwin, Levi was sure that he would be in a horrible place right now. In a way... 

Erwin Smith saved his life.

•─────────•°•❀•°•─────────•

Levi had stumbled his way towards his shared apartment. Most his nights recently had been hanging out alone at whatever bar would let him in. Alcohol and whatever substance he could get his hands on were the only things that were able to help dull his intrusive thoughts. Levi stared at his front door, his body swaying on its on as his eyes teared up thinking about how he got himself into the position he was in right now.

Rubbing his eyes Levi pulled his keys out of his pocket, trying to aim the key in hopes that his body would sway him in the right direction so he could finally open the door. All he wanted right now was to go to bed, fall asleep and forget about everything just for a little while; or at least until he could drink again.

Unfortunately for him his room mate was wide awake. Erwin Smith was always up at 7 making breakfast for himself and his childhood friend. The sound of the key finally unlocking the door caught Smiths attention. The smile on his face slowly fading at the sight of Levi's hunched figure.

Erwin understood why he was acting the way he was and his heart was hurting for his best friend. Losing a parent was something that Erwin had to experience at a young age, and seeing Levi go through this made him wish he could take all the pain away. It was the type of pain that you could not describe with words, unless the other person had unfortunately been through the situation themselves. Erwin sighed as he watched Levi stumble across the apartment.

Erwin understood that each person reacts to situations differently, people mourn in different ways. Some close themselves off, others find comfort from friends or family. Some people even find hobbies or interests in hopes that they can just push away those feelings and just let time heal them. 

Unfortunately Levi went down a dark path. Levi Ackerman was slowly killing himself from the inside out and Erwin Smith couldn't do much but watch from the sideline in hopes that his cries and pleads would be heard.

The sound of Levis body hitting the wooden flooring broke Erwin from his intense thoughts. With a heavy sigh he walked towards the Ackerman. Kneeling down, his hand slowly reached for his back in hopes that he wouldn't push him away like he would always do. Gently his hand rubbed his back, feeling his friends body shaking; Levi quietly sobbed to himself on the floor.

"Levi-"

"Stop Erwin, please."

"No Levi, I can't see you kill yourself like this." Erwin sighed."Look Levi, I know you think this is it, that life is over for you; but please take my offer up." 

Levi was silent. All he could think about is how much Erwin has helped him in his time of need. How Erwin has been the one friend... no... the only friend that has stuck by him even through the countless times of him trying to push him away. Erwin Smith was in his mind, the savior he needed. Turning his head slightly Levi decided to hear Erwin out. Erwin smiled as he made eye contact with his friend, he finally felt that maybe today was the day that he could save the one person that meant so much to him.

"Join the police force with me. Look I-I know it's probably stupid to you, but think about this. Think about the pain you are feeling right now. Think about how we could save so many others from feeling the way you do... The way we do."

Levi picked himself up from the floor, dusting himself off. Erwin knew that Levi was trying to hide it but he saw that stray tear roll down his face.

"Where do I sign up?"


End file.
